Wedding
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, and sequel to Engagement! Theme 132. Wedding: "The day finally came. My wedding day."


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 132: Wedding**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The day finally came. My wedding day.

Was I nervous? Absolutely. Was I still going to go up to the alter and say my vows to Annabeth. Yup.

The wedding was being held on Mount Olympus because 1. All of the gods wanted it to be held on Olympus, 2. It was free, and 3. Annabeth and I didn't have any mortal friends who can't see through the Mist. So we thought, _'Why not?'_

But gods, was it torture. Aphrodite put a lot of stress on the both of us. She was a total perfectionist. Heck, she even asked how we wanted the stitching of the curtains to be created! But she did an amazing job, and now I could see that it will go smoothly.

The place where we say our vows is being held in Hera's temple/home place. Aphrodite decorated it with sea green and stormy gray ribbons, drapes, etc. She insisted that it was our signature colors, and I wouldn't lie that Annabeth's eyes were probably my favorite feature on her face. If I had to choose, of course.

The wedding was probably the biggest event in a long time (or so the gods say). All of the gods, whether an Olympian or a minor god/goddess, was invited. Several satyrs, nymphs, naiads, practically every mythical being other than the monsters of course were invited. The only mortals were my mother, Paul, and _technically_ Rachel, even though she was the Oracle.

There were still the groups. Anything that had to do with nature sat on one part of the temple, the Olympians plus my mother, Paul, and Rachel were in the front row. The other gods sat with their children, and the children of the Olympians, both Greek and Roman sat in the rows after the front row. I'm shocked at how big the temple actually is, because I'm pretty sure that the entire guest list was well over five hundred.

I chose Grover as my best man (he was my best friend since I was twelve, why wouldn't I make him my best man?) while the other male Heroes of Olympus plus Nico were my groomsmen. Annabeth's maid of honor was Thalia (no shock there) while the female Heroes of Olympus plus Reyna were her bridesmaids.

Currently, I was standing at the alter with a kaleidoscope of emotions churning through me. Excitement, nervousness, fear, but most importantly love. I love Annabeth from the bottom of my heart. She was there with me through everything. On every single quest that I went through other than the one where I had to save her and the one time where my memory was wiped, and she was also there for when we were in Tartarus. I would do anything for her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doors opened. First, Grover and Thalia walked out, Thalia trying her hardest to be as far away from Grover as their linked arms would allow. Next came Leo and Reyna, with Reyna doing a milder version of what Thalia did. Frank and Hazel came through, having no troubles at all. I got excited when Jason and Piper came through, because I knew who was coming through next.

Annabeth's arm was linked with her father's arm, and she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white dress with intricate beading on the top half of the dress. It was tight around her chest area and it loosened near her waist. The bottom half of the dress cascaded downwards in ruffles, and it ended abruptly near her knees. I suspected that the dress was longer before, since I could see the rip marks on the dress. I didn't mind that minor detail. She still looked absolutely beautiful, and the rip marks only added a personal touch.

When I met her eyes, it didn't feel as if there were hundreds of people there. It was only me and her. I hope she felt the same way.

It seemed like forever since she came to the alter. I waited patiently.

I didn't really pay attention to the vows. I just did what I was supposed to do. Finally, Hera, who was conducting the ceremony, finally said, "You may kiss the bride."

I did. There were cheers throughout the crowd, and I was happy. I felt like I could stay here forever. But I won't because I know that Annabeth and I will face more challenges in life.

But it was probably the greatest moment right then and there.

**Too sappy?**

**I don't really know much about weddings. I only attended one, and it still seems fuzzy to me.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
